


The Parents

by Etheriei



Category: Saving Hope
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 14:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11292198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etheriei/pseuds/Etheriei
Summary: The scary ones....Maggie stumbles upon Sydney’s family in a supermarket. Fiery tempers flare, words cut and old wounds break open.





	The Parents

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by the cover of the song “Rude” by Madilyn Bailey.  
> She didn’t change the lyrics to reflect heteronormality (like so many people seem to do these days) and I think it was awesome! It gave a totally new meaning to the song.
> 
> I liked the term 'Red Dragon' that @hiJaq used for her Medical AU story, I hope you don't mind me referring to it as well. I think it fits Sydney perfectly.
> 
> I even did research on kosher food and yiddish insults. It was fun!!

 

Maggie found herself aimlessly walking down the aisles of their local supermarket.

She had been tasked with stocking up their diminishing groceries. Earlier that morning Sydney had drawn up a list and had stuck it to the refrigerator door. She knew that was the first thing Maggie would open as she started her day. So here she was getting lost in the huge selection of choices that she still wasn’t used to.

Some of the kosher items were hard to find though and to make matters more complicated, there were no staff anywhere to be seen. She sighed as she found herself in the same aisle she had been five minutes ago.  This wasn’t going anywhere so she rummaged around for her phone and sent Sydney an SoS declaring she was totally lost and needed directions to where the missing items would be found. Not even a minute later and she got a reply. Turns out that aisle that she had found herself in again and again had been the right one.

She smirked at all the quirky emoticons Sydney had included in her reply.

Once again in that familiar aisle she noticed a group of people that looked oddly familiar in many ways. A young woman was in a heated debate about something but the language she was talking in made no sense to Maggie but yet it was still familiar. She sighed and walked their way since the items she needed were indeed in their direction. As she walked closer, it dawned on her that she knew the younger woman but her brain couldn’t place her. It was still too early in the morning for Maggie. Her days were mostly spent observing surgeries, studying mornings and evenings and working late night shifts as extra help in the local hospitals ER room. She was lucky though as she only got up much later than Sydney.

She felt especially conscious of herself and the differences between these people and so looked back at her phone and the list to recall what she had been looking for in the first place. First on the list was kitka bread then came some special Kosher crackers and some other unique Jewish spices that Sydney had insisted that the store had.

Kitka was the first thing that Sydney had introduced to her and she still couldn’t get enough of it. But it was usually Sydney that did the shopping. She was still yet to learn that it could also be found in the bakery section of stores. It was one of those things that was both popular with Jewish and non Jewish people. The crackers she found easily enough but had to lean over the younger woman.

“Dr Lin?”

Maggie jumped out of the way and almost knocked the older woman over by her wild action of surprise. She found herself staring into all too familiar green eyes. It was then that she realized just who was standing in front of her and the familiarity suddenly all clicked.

She heard some mumbling coming from the older woman and felt harsh glares coming from the older man.

“Du farkirtst mir di yorn!” (You’ll be the death of me in Yiddish) Becca had turned around to glare at her parents and told them that their behaviour was totally unacceptable.

“Becca! How are you?”

“No need to be so formal with me” Becca moved in to embrace Maggie in a warm hug.

“Thanks for referring me into that treatment program. I will always be so grateful to you”

She looked back at the older couple and said something in Jiddish to them and then turned back to face Maggie again. “I just told them that they have you to thank that I am still around.” She smiled brightly as she moved closer and took Maggie’s arm in her own.

“How is Syd?”

All the while daggers had been thrown her way by the two older people who clearly were the parents and were not at all happy with her close proximity to their daughter.

Maggie felt extremely uncomfortable and if there ever was a time that she herself wanted to flee like Syd had done so many times, that time was now. But yet Becca held her closer and tightened her grip on her arm. It seemed she was used to people that ran.

“Don’t mind them. They are just moody old people”

Maggie gulped hoping that her nerves and the bile that had suddenly appeared in her throat would disappear.

“Are you free right now? Do you have time for a cup of tea?” She stopped as she saw the perplexed look on Maggie’s face growing with each question.

“Ahh, sorry. I’m a bit overwhelming sometimes. You were shopping before I interrupted. Maybe there is something I can help you find and then we can go for tea somewhere. I would leave these two behind but between you and me, I think they might like that less than your company.”

She winked as she motioned for Maggie to give her the shopping list.

“Ahh, Syd, when will you learn to write. This looks like chicken scrawl” She was staring at the paper and turning it in any way possible. Maggie couldn’t help but laugh but sobered up almost immediately when she felt the daggers on her back yet again.

“First one is Kitka bread but I thought it would be in the Jewish foods aisle.”

She heard laughing and felt extremely embarrassed and self-conscious of herself.

“Ah ha, shush mom and dad. Two foolish people (meaning you) is enough as it is.” She turned back to look at a shocked Maggie “ I see how you thought that but Kitka is usually found in Bakeries. This way!”

She pulled Maggie along with her and Maggie was most put off by the fact that the parents followed not far behind.

Becca was extremely helpful and after much staring at the chicken scratch that was her sisters writing she had found everything that they had needed. All of a sudden it dawned upon Maggie that Becca had been pregnant before.

“Where’s the baby?”

Becca looked up with surprise and then her face softened as she looked back at Maggie. Maggie immediately feared that they had lost the baby during treatment and was about to give her condolences.

“We have the most beautiful baby boy. He is with his father at the hotel we are staying at. My husband came here for a work conference and I insisted on coming with. I have been trying to contact Sydney but she is ignoring me completely, that or I have the wrong number.”

Again she heard the mumbling coming from her left side and yet again felt the daggers glaring into her back.

“Congratulations. I’m so happy that both baby and mother made it! Sydney will be so proud of you!”

“Oh, you don’t think she is ignoring me then?” said a rather concerned Becca as Maggie payed for her groceries and they all four walked out of the store.

“I doubt it. Let me check the number you have then?”

Becca rummaged in her handbag before finally pulling out her phone. It was a rather old phone which sent flashbacks to pre-gay Sydney of old. She stared at the number in front of her it was familiar yes but something wasn’t quite right. She had been sufficiently proud of herself as she had memorized both her and Sydney’s new numbers. Even Zach had heard her boast about it.

“Ah, you are missing a 1 instead of the 0, that’s a pity” She was still holding her phone and was now fixing the error when she felt the mood immediately darken. Becca had turned on her parents and the expression on her face was beyond angry. It was furious. Only once had she been on the other end of such an expression on a little different face and it had not been pretty. Luckily it was a little misunderstanding brought on by a jealous intern and been cleared quite quickly, thankfully.

The parents were now shifting uncomfortably in their position. They had obviously had something to do with the incorrect number. The next moment all she heard was Yiddish. It wasn’t the pleasant Yiddish she heard from Sydney’s mouth whenever she recited poems and quotes, but a harsh angry sound in her ears.

Unbeknownst to Sydney, Becca or Maggie, the parents had changed the number in hopes that doing this would keep the sisters from keeping in contact. So far it seemed to have worked.

Eventually the storm died down and an uncomfortable silence settled.

Maggie found herself looking from one family member to the next. The parents now had their heads to the ground. Maggie would have liked to have her own words or two on how they shouldn’t have treated Syd the way they did and still do but she was too scared to break whatever chance she might have with them. So she looked away and started walking away.

She heard shuffling but didn’t stop. It was only when a rather firm hand took hers and pulled it along that she gave up the fight. She glanced down at the hand and realized it had not been Becca but rather Syd and Becca’s own mother who had chased after her. It did surprise her but she knew that Becca probably demanded that either of the two do it anyways. It would never have been of their own initiation.

She was dragged into a quaint little coffee shop and bakery and was relieved to finally sit down.

She nervously looked at her present company. She could see elements of Sydney’s features in her parent’s faces. There was still a stiff uncomfortable air between them all. Even Becca had a rather sour disposition now.

The waiter was a pleasant change in temperament and manners so Maggie easily made conversation with her. Tea was ordered and being the sweet tooth that Maggie was, she got up to survey the sweet treats. There were all sorts of cakes and pastries and so she found herself in the usual predicament of not knowing what to order. This time it was worse as she didn’t have her trusted decision maker with her. She sighed heavily as she made her way back to their table.

The silence was eventually unbearable and she was about to open her mouth and use a rather stupid joke to lighten the mood when her phone rang. She didn’t even look at the caller ID. Any change other than the present was welcome.

“Mags, did you manage to find all the items?” a cheery voice could be heard on the other end. She immediately got up and walked out of the café. She felt uncomfortable talking to Syd with her parents right there. Becca made to follow but was held back by her mother’s hand, so she let Maggie walk out and hoped that she would eventually return soon.

“Yep, thankfully I did” She smiled into the phone.

“I have a huge favour to ask you” She drawled out her words and Maggie expected that this favour wasn’t going to be a small one.

“Yup, I’m listening” She was playing with her hoodies strings as she waited for instructions.

“Maggie, what’s up?” She could hear shuffling on the other end and papers being rearranged.

“Uh nothing, why do you ask?”

“You sound …. I dunno like something or someone is bothering you. You can tell me anything. You know that right?”

“I’m fine really, what’s this favour you need doing?” she cheekily asked.

“Ok, if you say so but tonight, you will tell me. No getting out of it this time.” The sound of Sydney’s light chuckle calmed her fretting nerves a little. “So the favour, can you book a table for two at our favourite restaurant tonight. I planned on doing it but I have a surgery soon and I’m afraid if I leave it to myself to phone it will already be all booked up.”

“Wait, who am I booking this reservation for?”  She was being her old flirtatious self but a tiny part of her was worried.

She heard the loudest of sighs on the other end. “Maggie really, for you obviously. Sometimes…. You are just so silly.”

“Ah, ok. No problem then. I shall do it right away. Love you.”

“I love you too, my silly little pumpkin”

That term got her all the time. “Why do I have to be the pumpkin. Seriously of all the terms… pumpkin.. why not babe, honey, puppy. Anything but pumpkin.”

Sorry, Baaabe, you don’t get to choose your nicknames. So I’ll meet you later at the restaurant then. Byee”

She was about to put the phone down when she decided against it. “Syd” she practically shouted out hoping that the line hadn’t been cut yet.

“Yep, pumpkin…”  
“Argh, not that again. Anyway so there’s this dilemma of pastries I am having. There are too many choices. Cake, Danishes, all kinds of pastries..” She was interrupted by a huff on the other end of the line.

“You went to a bakery without me? Shame on you.. How could you Maggie? Well serves you right then.”

“Aww come on, I didn’t chose to go, I was just dragged in by some acquaintances. “

Sydney squinted at the paper she held in her hands. “Acquaintances… is that perhaps why your mood was so off earlier? Who are they?”

“Siiigh, I can’t keep anything from you.”

“Nope, nothing at all. I’m afraid to say but you carry your heart on your sleeve and you are an open book. It’s why people can hurt you so easily and it’s also one of the things I admire about you too.  Can’t keep a secret or lie at all. So tell me, what’s really up Maggie?”

“Uhm…. So”

How did she begin to tell her that _her_ parents, of all people, were here and had obviously been forced to tag along to make things right with Sydney. Becca was just as forceful as her older sister and she could see that the parents would not easily get their way this time round especially after their lie about the phone number.

“Yeah?,” an ever patient voice waited for the incoming explanation.

“Your parents are here” She figured it was best to get it over with.

“What?” a now exasperated Sydney could be heard jumping out of her seat.

“My parents. What do you mean, they are in Toronto still looking after Becca for all I know and care. I think you got them confused”

“No, Syd, they are here in fact they are sitting in the bakery that I was in earlier before I got your call. Thanks for that though. The atmosphere was stifling. Can’t imagine what it must be like there now. Poor Becca.”

“Becca is there?” She heard a door close and could tell that Sydney was now walking rather hurriedly along the hospital passageways.

“Maggie, go home, go anywhere but stay away from them ok.”

She couldn’t help but laugh. “I have survived this long, I can take a little bit more. Besides Becca is there to buffer their animosity.”

“I don’t care. Just go home. I will not have them blame you for everything they feel I have fell short on! Go Home!”

“Is that an order, Dr Katz?”

“Maggieee, I’m warning you.” The tone was dangerously near to Sydney’s furious no nonsense one and Maggie knew not to push it any more but she also wanted to try and get on the good side of Sydney’s parents if she could.

“ok, ok, I’ll go home after I get my treat which by the way you are still yet to help me with deciding.”

“Only if you promise to leave right afterwards”

“Fine, will do Dr Katz. So what’s it gonna be?”

“Ok, so the options are? Maggie I need to scrub in for the surgery now so quickly.”

“Hmm, Chocolate Cheesecake, Chocolate croissant, blueberry croissant, strawberry Danish with crème fraiche and that’s about all I care for today.”

“Huh, chocolate cheesecake.. go with that.. and get me a piece too. Remember your instructions.. See you later then Mags”

“Okie. Bye bye. Have fun in the theatre room”

She put the phone back into her pocket and made her way back to the bakery. She now had a renewed sense of energy and felt she could take on anything even if she had been ordered to leave she was still going to try and get them on her side. She first made her way to the counter and ordered her cake before settling back into her seat alongside Becca.

Becca and her parents were now sipping on some tea. The mood had lightened but still she felt the daggers reappear as she sat down next to them.

“Hi, I am Maggie Lin”

“We know” They both said in unison without even looking up at her.

She heard Becca say a few things in Jiddish again. “Be Kind” it was a command not an option.

Maggie held out her hand hoping that at the very least they wouldn’t mind the friendly gesture. It hovered over the table like that for five minutes before she realized that wouldn’t work.

“Seriously, if you continue like this I am just going to leave you right here. Yes, right here with her. The person you think is so despicable and that you have been mumbling about every time she says something. And yes she needs to know how despicable you two actually are.”

Sydney’s words rang in Maggie ears and she wondered if that had been the better advice. What if she found out she hadn’t left.. But her cake was still to come so she had that as an excuse.

She looked away out the window and thought back to her notes that she had been memorizing yesterday. Tomorrow was her final board exam and she had studied really hard for it. She really didn’t need this added frustration of antagonistic parents of her significant other but she knew she would never blame Sydney. It was not her fault they chose to be this way.

“Now if you don’t act civilized and actually try to be nice. I am leaving you here with her. And believe me if she goes home crying and in tears.. You will be seeing Sydney again and let me warn you.. It will not be a nice experience for you.”

Maggie couldn’t help the smirk that grew on her face at those words. Indeed furious Sydney was not one to make light of or mess with. And she knew for a fact that in matters that concerned Maggie, Sydney never ever took them lightly. And those that spread bad things about her lover often regretted ever opening their mouths or looking upon Maggie. Sydney was overprotective but Maggie couldn’t get enough of it. This is what she had longed for in a partner. The crazy jealously and protectiveness that Sydney had whenever Maggie was around. Sydney had it all and more.

Her attention was brought back to reality by a plate of chocolate heaven being placed before her. She picked up her fork but before digging in, she looked to her present company and hinted that they could taste it if they wanted. It was Kosher after all.

Becca was the only one who responded and said that it was fine and so she took her first bite. It was delicious. The creamy texture, the rich indulgent chocolate all mixed in with the cheesy aftertaste was heavenly and just what she needed.

“How’s Sydney?”

It wasn’t Beccas voice so she looked up to be completely surprised that it had been Syds mother asking the question and who was clearly awaiting a response.

“Uhm, she is fine” She focused her attention back on the cake.

“She is just scrubbing in for an operation right now. Quite a big one at that”

The mother nodded in acknowledgement. Her eyes were not so full of disdain at this moment and Maggie had hope that maybe things could be better between them.

“Feh” It was said in a fierce harsh tone from the other side of the table. It had caught her unaware so she looked up to be greeted by a stare so fierce and mean that Maggie was ready to take Sydneys advice but not before she said a few words of her own. She was tired of playing it safe. She was a human too and a pretty decent one too if she may say so herself. Yeah she loved woman, well one in particular but that didn’t make her an evil, bad, despicable person that she felt she was being made out to be. She got up to go order Sydney’s piece of cake and so that she could compile her speech thoughtfully.

She payed for the whole bill for their table and was handed her take-aways.

Maggie walked confidently back to the table where Becca now sat with her arms crossed and was staring at her dad. Even the mother was glaring at the man now.

“It was great to see you again Becca” She then focused her attention back on the parents. “I can’t exactly say the same to you but know this, I have a mouth and I’m not afraid to use it. I’m leaving but not before I give you my thoughts.”

The mother was cautiously looking back at Maggie while her husband was glaring literal daggers into Maggie. She had their full attention, which is exactly what she wanted.

“I am a human just like you. I have never broken the law or being in prison. I am a pretty decent human being if I may say so myself. I even save lives. One such life being your daughter. And actually now that I think of it, it looks like I saved both of your daughters.”

The dad moved as if to slap her but was held back by Becca who held his hand far from doing any damage.

 Maggie wasn’t scared. She looked him right in the eyes and continued.

“The one from cancer and the other from you two. I can’t believe she let you brainwash her and make her feel like she had to settle for less just to make you and your people happy. It makes me so angry that she was so close to accepting her sad fate and just giving up. And regards to Sydney, I actually wanted to give you a second chance but alas you want to keep your despicable thoughts about your daughter and I and yet you refuse to change. Knowing that you are more traditional and old fashioned than my own parents, I thought that if you were to change you might appreciate the sentiment of asking for your daughter’s hand or even at the very least for your blessing.”

Becca’s face had gone from angry to pleasantly surprised as she looked at Maggie with awe and admiration at this brave woman who was now defying her parents.

“No, The answer is no”

“Well that’s too bad, because I’m not asking for your permission anyway. The only one I have to ask is Sydney herself and I plan to do that soon.”

She let it sink in before she continued.

“I am a human too you know. I have emotions and feelings too. But I don’t need **your** permission to love your daughter, neither do I need **your** permission to exist or to ask her to marry me. I will do that all of my own choice and will and honestly I won’t allow you near Sydney either so if you don’t change anytime soon, don’t expect to ever see her again! Becca I will welcome openly and wont’ mind spending time with but you, you two are totally barred from entrance into **our** lives.”

And with that she picked up her coat and walked out and on to their flat that was luckily close by. A huge applaud accompanied her as she departed. She hadn’t even realized that the whole café had stopped to listen to this speech and were greatly moved by her bravery and words.

Maggie just walked on. That speech had shaken her and all she wanted now was to be held by her girlfriend and let herself get lost in her embrace but yet again she had got herself in this position so she was only to blame. At least when Sydney did find out, her fury and wrath would not be directed at her for very long. That was her only comfort as she opened their apartment door and closed it just as quickly.

She dragged herself to the kitchen and put Sydney’s cake safely away inside their refrigerator.

Maggie pulled out her phone and called the familiar number and made the booking for later in the evening. At least she had that to look forward to. Once she had that ticked off and all the food packed away she picked up her laptop and headed off to the study to immerse herself in her books and exam notes. She soon got lost in time and notes and was so oblivious to the time that at 8pm when her phone began ringing incessantly from her pocket she innocently answered it.

“Maggie are you going to stand me up now?”

“Uh, Sydney” realization suddenly dawned on her and she jumped off the bed rang to their living room, grabbed her coat and headed out into the chilly evening.

“You forgot?” it was not a question but more a statement.

“I’m sorry, I just got so busy with studying that well I forgot what time was” She laughed nervously as she got into the uber that Sydney had called for her.

“You stayed. Didn’t you”

“What, no. I left right after getting my cake but they took ages just to serve it.”

“Ugh, Maggie I told you to leave.. That meant to get a take away as well. Mags”

She arrived at their favourite restaurant but was still talking to Sydney over the phone. “Well, anyway, I doubt we will be seeing them anytime soon.”

“Yeah, because you are prohibited from seeing them from now on!”

“Too bad. I already told them the same thing already and gave them a whole speech too. Got a standing ovation for it too from the café staff.” She said proudly as she sat opposite her date for that night and every night afterwards (or so she hoped).

Sydney looked at her worriedly but after she decided that there had never been any tears running down Maggie’s face her grin grew into one of those infective smiles that had Sydney all fuzzy inside especially when they were directed at only her.

Sydney got up, walked over to Maggie and sat on her lap and pulled her into a very passionate kiss that lasted for more than five minutes.

Maggie was the first to pull away but she held her head close to Sydney’s. They stared into the others eyes for a long while and were glad that being such regulars they had their own secluded table of their own away from the majority of people.

“Hey” Sydney seductively winked back at Maggie.

“Hi” Maggie leaned closer into Syd but was disappointed when Sydney pulled away a little. It seemed that now was not the time for makeup sessions much to Maggie’s disappointment.

“Pump…”

Before she could finish the word she was enveloped in arms that pulled her closer and lips smashed into cheekily grinning lips. Passionately but ever so gentle. These kind of kisses always surprised Maggie and left her wanting more.

Eventually Maggie pulled away with what little control she had and looked into those passionate green eyes. She looked at the beautiful woman that she had fallen for when she had first met her. And Sydney stared back into her own eyes.

“Marry me, Syd”

“What”

“You heard me, don’t feign deafness or I might have you checked for it”

She got a poke in her ribs for that. “But seriously Maggie, I think I heard you wrong.”

“You just want to hear it again”

Sydney feigned innocence but soon after stuck her tongue out at Maggie. She would never be seen dead doing things like this in a professional environment but whenever she was alone with Maggie, her playful side came out to say hello. It was yet another thing that Maggie loved about Sydney. Her no nonsense, self-confident personality that was coupled with a somewhat childish side.

“Careful, I might just take you here and now. If you give me another cheeky emoticon face.” She smirked at Sydney who was now trying to be serious again but somewhat failing.

“Marry Me, Sydney. I tried asking your parents for their blessing or for your hand but alas that was a lost cause.”

“You did what?” the expression on Sydney’s face reminded Maggie of a fish she had seen the day before in the local aquarium. Her eyes were wide open and her mouth had dropped into a perfect O shape. If she had a cigar right now and she knew the arts of blowing shapes she probably could make a perfect Smoke O..

“Yep. I did that, so are you going to answer me or leave a girl in anguish forever?”

Sydney shook her head. “I can’t believe you. I told you to go home but you didn’t and then you did that. What are you Maggie? Don’t my parents scare you? They scare me even”

Maggie couldn’t help it. She put on her most genuine shocked expression

“No, no way the fierce ‘Red Dragon’ that I have heard of in hospital corridors is scared of her own parents.”

She seemed to have hit a nerve though as Sydney’s face turned somber. “Ok, Ok they are a little nerve wracking but so are you. So I guess I had some experience.” Sydney sighed as she relaxed again and leaned back into Maggie chest. She pulled Maggie’s arms around her stomach and was content to lay like that for a while.

“So I guess you are just going to make me a really sad pumpkin then” Maggie looked down into the green orbs that were now looking up at her.

“What? You want to be called a pumpkin now?”

“I wouldn’t mind as much as long as it’s your pumpkin and you are my very own pumpkin.”

“Ah, I was waiting for you to finally ask. Did you know Alex, Shahir, Zach, Dawn and even Dr Kennie have bets on us who would propose first?”  
“Sounds just like them. But you still haven’t answered me, Syd.” She sighed gently as she moved a stray hair of Sydney’s out of her eyes.

“Yes, of course. I’ll be your pumpkin and you will always be mine. I guess I now have your permission to use that nickname as well”

“Hahhh Syd, really.. pumpkin. It just sounds so corny. And like you might eat me any second.”

Sydney couldn’t help but gently bite at the crook of Maggie’s neck. Leaving a trail of love bites in her wake.

“And who said I might not? You are an incredibly tasty pumpkin!”

 “Ha ha, well you made me a really happy pumpkin tonight so I will allow the nickname at least for tonight”

“Pshhht you will allow it forever and ever.” Sydney confidently declared.

“Yeah, yeah I probably will. So who won the bet?”

“Oh that bet, well take a guess?”

Maggie looked up thoughtfully at the ceiling before giving her answer.

“I’d say Zach bet on me, Alex bet on you, Shahir bet on me as well. Hmm Dawn, that’s a hard one.. I’d says she would naturally agree with Zach. Dr Kennie well I don’t know her that well other than she grilled me over that one time when I accused her daughter of stealing drugs.”  
Her train of thought had been totally ruined now. She looked down into the green orbs looking patiently back at her.

“Do you know she didn’t even apologize when her daughter actually did overdose and my original accusation had been correct? I let it go and all. I mean cancer is another thing but really such pride”

Sydney squeezed her hand gently.

“Oh right, well I’d say she chose you as well. Didn’t Charlie participate at all?”

“Well no, not that I know of. He says that such things are too foolish for him.”

“Whatever, he used to love these things. Anyway so was I right?”

“Nope not even one correct guess. Really Maggie are they even your friends?” she gently poked at Maggie ribs.

“Oh, boo. So how did it go then?”

"Zach and Shahir bet on me, Alex, Dawn and Dr Kennie all bet on you. So funny that all the woman knew you that well. Guess they got some free pocket money. I hear the end bets were rather large”

“Hmm, well I’m just glad you said yes eventually. So distracted tonight Syd.”

“Naturally I would be, don’t you think, when I am this close to this mouthwatering…

“Don’t say it”

“You know you love it”

“Let’s go home” Maggie picked up her and Sydney’s coat and dragged Sydney along with her. She called an uber while Sydney payed.

As they walked out into the chilly night air, Sydney draped her arms around Maggie’s back and naturally she moved closer. Her mouth was right next to Maggie’s ear and so Sydney whispered ever so discreetly into her ear

 “Yep let’s go home, all to the better to taste **my** pumpkin.”

**Author's Note:**

> I think I might continue later (like tomorrow) but as it is I am very chuffed with myself with this piece. I love the whole pumpkin nickname. It just happened and I love it.  
> So anyway as was said in the story the parents are only really that side of the world because Becca forced them to be. So they have to make up. I'm just not sure how to do it yet.


End file.
